rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeveredir
Lord Aeveredir is a human male character originating from Taverley who is played by the user Justin. He is a member of the Amaranth and the Aerendyl. Religiously, Aeveredir considers himself Godless. He is a bastard child of Aldaren Aerendyl and a druidess of Taverley. As Lord of Silvarea, Aeveredir tasks himself with securing supply routes for the Myreque and safe passage to the refugees from Morytania. Personality Aeveredir can be described as reserved, lawful, and somewhat unique. Appearance Aeveredir has soft emerald eyes like his father gentle in speech, and scattered in battle. His hair is as black as night, usually messy and hardly touched. The Amaranth branding is always boiled in his leather vests, near the right shoulder. Over his heart on his torso is a badge indicating his service to the Myreque as a supplier and smuggler. Next to his left eye and spanning from his left eyebrow to his jawline is a scar roughly three years old. He received it in a fight with a werewolf, the same werewolf whose bones make up the crossbow, "Deicider". He is usually dressed in dark leather attire, and he always keeps a weapon sheathed at his waist line. Occasionally, mostly in battle, Aeveredir will wear his nightshade leather body and gauntlets. History Aeveredir grew up in the village of Taverley with his mother until the age of thirteen, when Aldaren rode through the town and swept him up from a garden patch. From then on, Aeveredir lived the life of a noble in his father's homes and palaces. Though it would sound luxurious, Aldaren made sure his son was raised with the utmost discipline and gratefulness. He was taught at the age of eighteen how short life could be, watching as his father cut the heads off of traitors to his rule. During this time, Aeveredir became Prince of Misthalin, only lasting such a short time as he departed for Morytania later that year. He never enjoyed his father's rule in Varrock, seeing it as another escuse for wealth which proved to be correct. So, Aeveredir's journey continued east into Morytania, finding a sect of Myreque near Canifis once he and his company arrived. They were able to hold the local bar for several weeks before the werewolves rose against them, forcing the band to flee the village. Aeveredir and one other man from his company made it to Burgh De Rott, along with four of the Myreque soldiers. The rest had been slaughtered by the werewolves back in Canifis, and he finally felt the taste of war. For years Aeveredir seemed to question what "difficult" life he lived in the west, but he knew Morytania was the center of all chaos. He decided to stay in the region, despite losing his forces, and supply the Myreque with what weapons he could. He smuggled weapons in the north and south, even giving some away to citizens so they may protect themselves. This action often led into disputes with his Myreque leaders. Aeveredir spent nearly twelve years in Morytania, fighting in a war that hardly gained the people freedom. Before he turned twenty-eight, he saw no true effort or hope in trying to liberate Morytania, instead focusing on smuggling the people out. He set up a trail along the River Salve in which he and the Myreque could lead people to Paterdomus, freeing them from the clutch of House Drakan as they fled west. He did this for five years until recently leaving Morytania and returning home. He travelled with a group of refugees west into Varrock, which was under the rule of King Aevan Aerendyl, his paternal uncle. There in the capital he applied to become a mercenary for the Crimson Wolf Company, finding decent pay as a garrisoned soldier of the palace. Trivia *Aeveredir is partially named after his uncle, Aevan Aerendyl. *Though he grew up in Asgarnia and Misthalin, Aeveredir was able to learn Elven from his father and relatives. He speaks it almost fluently, and considers working as an ambassador to Tiranwnn. Category:Godless Category:Myreque Category:Amaranth Category:Bastard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans